Clues to the Treasure
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Howdy Howdy-Doo! }} Clues to the Treasure is the first episode of The Treasure of the Doo Family. Premise Scooby and the gang discover Scooby's oldest relatives buried treasure and left a clue to each member of the Doo family. Scooby's clue is the first one and it leads the gang to Skippy-Doo! Skippy explains he'll give the gang his clue if they help solve a mystery. Plot Boom! Lightning flashes as the Mystery Machine drives down the road on a dark and stormy night. The dead black trees make the night more unnerving and then add the wind. The soaking van drives, it seems to be searching for shelter. However, Fred is driving it. Inside, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking ahead in the front seat. Scooby and Shaggy look out the back window and gasp. A UFO appears. However, it vanishes with another flash of lightning. "Raliens!" exclaims Scooby. "Like, Scooby's right, aliens!" yells Shaggy. "There's no such thing as aliens," Velma says. "Yeah guys," Daphne says. "Do you have proof you saw any?" asks Fred. "We'll get some," says Shaggy. He and Scooby gaze back out the back window. Boom! Shaggy takes out a camera as the UFO appears again. They snap a photo and within another flash of lightning, the UFO vanishes. "Picture," Scooby says. Shaggy puts down the camera. Suddenly, an alien hand appears and deletes the picture. It vanishes as Shaggy picks the camera up. He turns it on and flips through the pictures. "Like, somebody deleted it!" exclaims Shaggy. "Oh boy!" says Fred. He slaps his forehead. "Fine, Scoob and I will just get back to finding out what this paper means," says Shaggy. "Reah, what rit reans!" agrees Scooby. He puts a fortune cookie fortune on the ground. It says: Skip them Scoob, this is the first clue to the Doo treasure buried by your long-long ago relatives. "Rippy-Roo!" realizes Scooby. "You may be on to something Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal, where does Skippy live nowadays?" asks Shaggy. Soon, the Mystery Machine arrives at the beach. It stops and the gang gets out. Soon, the gang is underwater in a submarine. "Thanks for taking us to Skippy's underwater home Martin," Velma says. "It was nothing," Martin, a middle-aged man says. "Rand ranks ror ra rood!" exclaims Scooby. "That wasn't supposed to be for you, "Martin says. "Roh..." Scooby says. Martin goes into a tunnel underwater. He stops it where no water it. The gang gets out. Martin shuts the door and leaves. "Well, this is the entrance," says Fred. They walk up the stairs and enter a large glass home and the entire sea is visible. Scooby and Shaggy press their faces against the walls and start watching the fish. "Well what a surprise, its Scooby and the gang!" the voice of Skippy says. The entire gang turns to him. "Have a seat," says Skippy. He brings red chairs and puts them in a circle. Then he puts a table with warm drinks on it in the middle. The gang sits down with Skippy. "What brings you here? Let me guess... the treasure," says Skippy. "How did you know?" asks Velma. "I spotted your clue, none of the other Doos are interested you see," Skippy says. "Not even me, I'm busy here in my underwater home." Skippy takes a remote off of the table and presses a button and puts it down. "It's storming, is it not? Well this will warm you up." A hole in the ground opens. An unlit fireplace rises up and the ground closes. Then the fireplace is put back on ground. Skippy presses the other button and fire appears in the fireplace. Skippy sips his steaming drink. The rest of the gang sips it. A maid dog appears and starts cleaning. "Go Marry," says Skippy, "not right now." "But..." Marry says. "Go," Skippy says. Marry walks off out of sight. "You'll have to forgive her, she's been acting odd lately," says Skippy. "Clue," Scooby says, poking Shaggy. "Like, oh yeah, can we have your clue?" asks Shaggy. "If you solve the mystery of the sea aliens, their UFO lands on the beach and they come to my house and try to kidnap people!" says Skippy. "What did we tell you?" Shaggy says to Fred. "Sea aliens," Velma says. "I find that hard to believe." "Did anybody notice how quite Daphne has been?" asks Skippy. They all look at her seat, Daphne's gone! "It must have been the aliens!" exclaims Skippy. "Rikes!" yells Scooby, jumping into Shaggy's arms. "Double 'rikes'!" yells Shaggy. "Look guys, if you're just gonna sit around and not help me out, you won't get my clue," says Skippy. "I know who the aliens are, but if you want my clue, I need to test your brain power!" "Besides, we have to save Daphne!" says Fred. Meanwhile, Daphne wakes up. She's in a lab, tied to a pole. "Jeepers!" exclaims Daphne. She sees aliens that look like mutant fish exiting the room. Daphne smiles and reaches for the potion right next to her. All she has free is her hand. Daphne grabs it and pours it on the rope tying her arms. The rope melts and Daphne takes a glass cup and a screwdriver out of her pockets. Daphne smashes the cup with the screwdriver and grabs a sharp piece of glass. She begins cutting through the ropes. Soon, Daphne is free. "Time to get out of here before those slimy goons come back!" says Daphne. Meanwhile, the gang is on the beach. They see a UFO in the sky. "I have a plan," Fred says. He grabs a rope and lassos the UFO. The gang climbs up into it one by one. Skippy-Doo appears. "I must help them," he says. He climbs up the UFO after the gang. Soon, the gang (except for Daphne) is in the UFO. Skippy-Doo appears. "I decided to help," Skippy says. "I know the answer, so I thought you might need some hints." "Ranks!" says Scooby. He and Shaggy lean against a wall. The wall opens and aliens pull Scooby and Shaggy in. The wall shuts, Fred, Velma, and Skippy don't see. They walk off. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are tied up in the lab next to Daphne. "What will they do with us?" asks Shaggy. "I don't know," says Daphne. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma, and Skippy have just noticed Scooby and Shaggy are gone. "They were taken by the aliens!" exclaims Skippy, "or should I say... guess it guys!" "Marry," Velma says. "The aliens have to be Marry and robots!" Soon, Fred, Daphne, and Skippy arrive in the lab. The aliens appear and Velma dumps water on them. Two drop to the floor (the robots) and Fred trips the other one. Skippy unties Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Skippy, Velma, and Fred all walk next to the last alien. Fred whips off the mask. "Martin!" exclaims the gang. "Just as I suspected," says Skippy. "Martin secretly wanted my home; he thought he could scare me away." "Red alert, crashing!" a computer voice says. "How do you land this?" asks Scooby. "You didn't use Rs Scoob, you okay?" asks Shaggy. Skippy presses a button quickly. The UFO lands on the beach. Soon, everybody is out of the UFO. It's now a sunny afternoon. The police drive away with Martin. "Well, you can have my clue," says Skippy. He hands it to Scooby. "Scooby-Dooby-Clue!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Alien Suspects Culprits Locations *Skippy's Home *UFO Notes/trivia *This episode is the first time adult Skippy is seen. Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *The Treasure of the Doo Family - Volume 1: Treasure and Clues